


The Life You Left Behind

by norgbelulah



Category: Justified
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norgbelulah/pseuds/norgbelulah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d thought it was gone. He’d thought that life, experience, and goddamn determination had killed it dead. He’d thought wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Life You Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zelda_zee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelda_zee/gifts).



> Written back in June for zelda_zee for the Five Acts meme. Posting now to fully archive my fic.

Raylan had been wanting something very specific from Boyd for a very long time.

He had been too disturbed by Boyd the White Supremacist to feel that pull, the one he’d thought he’d walked away from twenty years ago. But, the day Boyd was released from prison, Raylan had felt it.

He’d felt it and hated it.

He’d buried it deep in resentment and guilt for letting his cock get in the way of keeping a murderer, Boyd the fucking murderer, in jail.

The night Boyd stumbled into his crime scene of a motel room, looking so lost, so crushed by loss and grief, Raylan realized he had meant it all, every word of his faith, of his ministry to those men, of his vendetta against meth in Harlan.

Raylan had felt a great resurgence of that old pull and it scared the shit out of him. It was plain on his face and, at least a little, Raylan was glad Boyd was too distracted to notice. He’d always been so good at seeing what it was Raylan wanted, what it was Raylan was scared of.

He’d thought it was gone. He’d thought that life, experience, and goddamn determination had killed it dead. He’d thought wrong.

He pretended, when he asked people if they’d seen or heard from Boyd, that he was just doing his job. He pretended his cock didn’t give a little jerk every time he thought about what he’d do if he ever saw that man again.

When he sees Boyd ride out of the hole on that cart, he’s transported back in time and Boyd reveals they’re thinking the same thing, about the same time. Raylan’s caught between a smile and the urge to run in the opposite direction.

The flight instinct is fleeting though, and Raylan feels that pull, stronger than ever, when Boyd smiles back at him, like no time has passed at all.

Talk of skill sets and current opportunities put Raylan solidly back in the present, but he can’t help calling back to what he used to say every time he and Boyd got off shift at roughly the same time, “Buy you a drink?”

Boyd refuses to go along with their old script, and Raylan gets it, he does. No use pretending things aren’t different now, but that doesn’t mean Raylan wants what he wants any less.

He thinks Boyd can sense that, because before he knows it, they’re both in their cars heading for the puddle in Cumberland.

They arrive at just about the same time, Raylan slightly after Boyd because he, embarrassingly, almost forgot a turn back off the airport road. Boyd is standing next to his old as shit pick up, when Raylan gets out of his car and they just stare at each other for a minute.

He used to love it when Boyd wouldn’t bother cleaning up after shift. He didn’t know why, still doesn’t really, but just the sight of Boyd in those coveralls, coal dust streaked across his face and hands set loose a rush of desire in Raylan.

“I’m going to ask you to follow me a ways into the woods, please,” he says quietly.

Boyd smiles, ready to wind Raylan up. “Are you sure you don’t want to follow me, pistol in your hand, like a regular lawman, Deputy?”

Raylan purses his lips, instead of licking them in anticipation, and says, “I ain’t going to coerce you, Boyd, and I ain’t gonna hold your hand, either. Do you want to do this or not?”

The quick nod is all Raylan needs. He sets off at a pace that could appropriately be called brisk, away from the bar. He knows Boyd will follow.

When Raylan feels they are a safe enough distance from the puddle and its patrons and close enough to a sturdy enough tree, he whirls and puts his hands on Boyd, pushing him roughly against the trunk and sinking his teeth into Boyd’s lips.

His hat has fallen off and Boyd tastes like coal dust and a thick layer of sweat. It’s a flavor Raylan hasn’t had on his tongue in such a long time.

Boyd groans and Raylan almost loses all control of himself. He thinks he makes some sort of noise in response.

He had forgotten how ridiculously difficult coveralls are to get open and off, and he maybe says something indecorous or vulgar about them as Boyd laughs into his mouth.

“My goodness, Raylan,” he purrs and slides a hand across the crotch of Raylan’s jeans, just brushing up to his belt buckle.

Raylan nearly loses it right then and there. “Shit, Boyd,” he curses, still struggling with Boyd’s clothes. “You gonna help me with this?”

Boyd obliges while licking his way down Raylan’s neck, pausing to suck at his exposed collarbone. Raylan thanks his God he decided not to wear a tie into Harlan that day and prays for more patience than he thinks he’s got in him.

Boyd breathes little huffing breaths over Raylan’s skin, forcing him to draw a shaky breath.

When Boyd’s clothes are finally down around his ankles, leaving only an undershirt and a pair of boxers, his hands begin to work on Raylan’s belt. Raylan wants to get his hands on Boyd, but he’s not sure where his motor control went. He hisses loudly through his teeth as Boyd’s fingers come around his cock, not sure if he’s going to make it much longer.

He wants too much, has been wanting it too long.

“You seem awfully sensitive down there, Raylan,” Boyd teases. “You want me to kiss it, make it better?”

Raylan can only make a noise low in his throat, pressing his face into Boyd’s neck. It doesn’t sound like a yes, but apparently it’s taken that way. And somehow they’re on the ground, Boyd hovering over him; hand still on Raylan’s cock.

His thumb slides quickly over the head, smearing a generous amount of pre-come up and down the shaft, just once. Boyd leans over then, hand up around Raylan’s balls, and speaks low in his ear, “You’re gonna come all over my face if I so much as breathe on your cock right now, Raylan. So I think I’m gonna pull it out of you. Doesn’t that sound good?” He draws the word good out like he’s making love to it and Raylan can’t form words again.

He thinks Boyd laughs, but he can’t be sure because Boyd’s hand is moving up and down his fucking cock and he’s gonna come any second. All he can hear is Boyd’s heavy breathing and his vision’s going white around the edges.

“Now, Raylan,” Boyd tells him, and it happens all in a rush, he feels it coursing through and out of him. Boyd pulls him onto his side and his come spills onto the ground in the sweetest release he’s felt in a long time.

Raylan curses breathlessly and pulls Boyd into a searing kiss, before he cleans himself up and pulls his pants back on, really glad Boyd had been thinking clearly enough to stop him from getting come all over them.

“You feeling better now, Raylan?” Boyd asks with a smile.

“Yeah,” Raylan admits with a cautious grin. “I am.”

Boyd has gotten to his feet, and looks to be preparing to put his own clothes back on, when Raylan gets up on his knees and presses Boyd back into the tree. Ready to very thoroughly suck Boyd off.

It’s been a while since he’s done it, but Raylan is certain he hasn’t lost the knack because Boyd is moaning his name and curling his fingers into Raylan’s hair before very long. When Boyd does come, Raylan has already decided he’s not practiced enough to swallow properly, so he gets up fast and holds Boyd up as his knees just about give out under the pressure of the orgasm.

After that they stand for a moment, Boyd leaning his back against Raylan and that steady tree, and just breathe together.

“You feeling better now?” Raylan whispers.

“Jesus, Raylan,” Boyd replies. “I’d say so.”

Boyd finally steps away from him and pulls up his coveralls. Raylan bends to pick up his hat and they stand for a moment and smile at each other before Raylan puts it back on.

They walk into the puddle like nothing happened at all.


End file.
